


Side Effects

by alones



Series: Side Effects [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coping, Dark, Drama, F/M, Hallucinations, Horror, Hospitals, Illnesses, Jealousy, Pain Sharing, References to Depression, Tattoos, Tension, Thomas & Teresa Agnes Friendship, Thomas ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: Teresa felt no pain from the fall. The other person whom she landed on top of used himself as a shield.Short, straight edgy black hair, black eyes, fit body. Her eyes were drawn to the tribal dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.“Yes, I know it’s interesting, now would you mind getting off me?” Minho grumbled. Teresa’s mouth fell open, and disbelief spread across her face. “Oh, and you should watch where you’re going.”





	1. I. Four Months Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccecily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccecily/gifts).



.

.

.

March 12th, 2018

London, England

.

.

.

A knock at the door drew Teresa’s attention away from her cleaning. Her first thought is that it’s Thomas again. The two had spent a great amount of time together (Both of her parents were working full time), and Thomas had promised Teresa that he’d return. That had been three hours ago, and Teresa knew that Thomas was already sound asleep.

Her curiosity only grew with each knock.

“Teresa?” It was Ben. “Teresa, are you home?”

“Yes,” Teresa cleared her throat. She cleared her throat again. “I’m home. Just, give me a second.”

“Okay.”

Ben’s ears perked up at the sound of stumbling coming from inside Teresa’s apartment. He can barely contain his laughter, but nonetheless, kept it in. Eventually, the door opens, revealing the twenty-three year old behind it.

“Hi.” Ben greets, flashing his signature smile which made Teresa’s stomach do somersaults. “Happy Birthday.”

“Hi.” Teresa replied, mimicking him. She pulled Ben into a hug. “Thank you. It’s so good to see you.”

Yes, indeed it is. A small part of Teresa wished that Ben hadn’t taken the job offer in California, that he’d be closer to her, like Thomas. Though it was quite selfish on her part, all she could do was enjoy their visits while it lasted.

Ben laughed softly, “It’s great to see you too, Teresa.” He lifted his lips to her ear and whispered, “Oh, I brought over a bottle of your favorite wine.”

“Well, who are we to let a perfectly good bottle of Chardonnay go to waste?” Teresa says, making Ben grin.

She politely raises one hand out, gesturing him inside. Ben walked in and Teresa closed the door behind them.

* * *

Laughter filled the living room.

Teresa let out a sigh, wiping a tear away before taking another sip of wine. Ben’s laughter slowly fades.

“I see that you’ve enjoyed dessert.” Teresa commented, referring to the half-eaten chocolate cake. They’re seated on the carpet; Ben with his said piece of cake and Teresa ever so often stealing a section off with her own fork.

“Well, I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed it.” Ben remarks, tone playful. Teresa punched him in the shoulder, earning another laugh.

A brief silence followed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” repeated Teresa. “Sorry for what?”

“For not being here.” Ben sighs. “For not being apart of your special day.”

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault that your job needed you to come in.” Her voice was soft, genuine, and it made Ben feel less guilty. “I’m not upset with you, Ben. In fact I’m happy that you’re here.”

Ben smiled. Teresa returned it.

“Is there, uh...” He clears his throat. “Is there anything else that you would like for your birthday?”

“Yes. Yes, in fact there is something.” Teresa whispered softly, crawling very slowly and carefully. Ben quietly gulped. “It might even seem silly, but it’s what I want.”

 _What I’ve always wanted_ , Her mind practically shouted.

She closed the distance between them and Ben could feel Teresa’s nose lightly brush against his own, their breathing in sync. Teresa chuckled to herself. “I’ve had a crush on you since the fourth grade and now that I’m actually having the guts to do this is...”

“Surreal?” Ben finishes for her.

Teresa hums. “Yeah. Surreal.”

“It’s surreal for me too.”

When their lips finally touched, it was gentle. Warm. A soft sigh escaped Teresa’s lips as they continued to meet. Ben shivered, feeling something drip down. He breaks the contact, fingers tracing his upper and lower lip, looking down at it.

“What’s wrong?” asks Teresa.

“You’re bleeding.” Ben answered. “You’re nose is bleeding Teresa except the blood is not red. From what I’ve seen...” His fingers move. “It’s black. Pitch black.”

Teresa brings her fingers to touch her nose and she shivers, trying to come terms with it. She knew whatever had just occurred wasn’t normal, and Teresa didn’t want Ben even more worried than he was now. And she does just that, reassuring him that everything will be okay and that she’ll discuss it later with her parents.

They clean themselves up before they part ways. Teresa pulled the door shut and locked it.

While walking, she couldn’t help but feel a presence, like someone watching her.

Teresa gasped and turned, only to find that no one was actually there.


	2. II. Recall

It was eight o’clock in the morning when her parents woke. To Teresa’s surprise, neither one of them were upset to see her sitting there at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Without saying a word, they sat down, their movements sluggish.

“Good morning, dear. Oh, it’s so nice of you to treat us to breakfast.”

“Good morning. How are—“

“I know, I apologize for waking you both up so early, but something happened.” Teresa quickly says, eyes shifting between them. “Something bad.”

“Is this about Ben?” her mother guessed. Teresa’s eyes widen. “Oh, no don’t tell me his plane crashed.”

“What? No. No, of course not.” Teresa defended. “Ben’s alive and he’s flying back to California in an hour. But yes, mum, it’s about him.”

“So what exactly is this all about?” her mother asked in pure concern. Teresa’s fathers gaze shifted between her and her mother, curious.

“Well, Ben visited me for my birthday. We reminisced, ate cake and drank wine.” She half-smiled. “We told each other how we felt and when we kissed, when we separated there was black.”

“Black? Black what?” They urged in unison.

“The blood. Ben told me that the blood that bled from my nose was black.” Teresa explained. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

A brief silence followed.

“That’s why I’ve come here. To see if either one of you could give me an answer as to why this is happening.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart but there’s really nothing that we can say.” her father whispered. “We don’t know how serious it is or what exactly it could be. Perhaps it’s just a one time thing.”

Teresa said nothing, instead taking time to spread a bit of cream cheese on her bagel.

“Your father is right, dear. If it happens again we’ll schedule an appointment but for right now I think it’s best to not stress over it.” Teresa’s mother grabs ahold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled in response before adding, “Besides, these bagels aren’t going to eat themselves now are they?”

* * *

Teresa left not long after. People gave her strange looks as she walked by, and the second Teresa made eye contact with the latest passing stranger, she winded up colliding into someone who was walking as well. Both of them let out a grunt and fell forward.

Teresa felt no pain from the fall. The other person whom she landed on top of used himself as a shield.

Twenty-four years old. Short, straight edgy black hair, black eyes, fit body. Her eyes were drawn to the tribal dragon tattoo on his right shoulder.

“Yes, I know it’s interesting, now would you mind getting off me?” Minho grumbled. Teresa’s mouth fell open, and disbelief spread across her face. “Oh, and you should watch where you’re going.”

“No, _you_ should watch where you’re going.”

“I was.” Minho says matter-of-factly. “You weren’t. And yet here we are.” His tone reeked of sarcasm.

“You’re horrible, you know that?”

“Says the klutz who can’t even watch where she’s going.”

After that comment, Teresa climbed off Minho’s lap and stood, continuing her original path.

“Hey.”

She turned with a huff. “What?”

“You know what? Just forget it.”

Teresa rolled her eyes and walked away. At the same time that Minho had been watching her leave, he suffered a sudden, minor nose bleed. As his fingers tried to found the blood, he looked up and found Teresa to be gone.

* * *

When Teresa returns to her flat, she’s surprised to see it open. She swallowed quietly, and her hand found the door handle - creaking and groaning as it opened.

It was dark.

“Ben?”

No response.

“Ben?” She tried again.

She couldn’t really see in the dark, so it was difficult to tell if Ben was really there or not. Still, she walked carefully, until she half-stumbled before actually catching herself from falling.

Teresa’s hand reached out, searching, until her fingers wrapped around something. She yanked it and light illuminated the flat.

Teresa caught her breath and stared down in horror.

Lying on the carpet was Ben’s lifeless body, his mouth parted open slightly.

Everyone in North London knew exactly how terrified she’d been.


	3. III. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s back. Y’know it took me two months and unfortunate writers block, but it’s back. 
> 
> x

The news of Ben’s death caught on like wildfire, and the people who hardly knew him sent out their deepest condolences. His family grieved, taking it day by day to honor their sons memory all while trying to make sense of what actually happened. There was no official word from Ben’s family on when the funeral would be held.

Elsewhere, at the Agnes home, silence surrounded the family on Sunday afternoon.

In the kitchen Mr. and Mrs. Agnes exchanged looks. Mr. Agnes motioned his head, to the phone and Mrs. Agnes gave an affirmative nod, picking it up and dialing.

* * *

Teresa lied on the bed, head turned aside staring blankly down at her wrist. Her eyes stilled for a while before looking away, slowly turning her head, and body to the right. For the first time, in a long time, she felt alone.

Isolated.

A series of rings erupt from her cell phone, and she doesn’t respond, choosing to sleep instead.

* * *

Teresa’s first shower in days made her not want to leave, until a knock sounded at the door. She carefully stepped out, grabbing a towel off the rack. Teresa’s wet feet padded against the wooden floor as she walked toward the front door, holding the knob. “Who is it?”

“Thomas.”

“I’m getting dressed — I’ll open the door in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here,” he says, and she walks into the bathroom to get changed. She comes out wearing a flannel, green and black over a white tank, with ripped black Joni jeans. Teresa hurriedly slid her clothed feet into the pair of house slippers that was resting near her bedside, then fast walked to the front door.

Teresa opened the door, mouth opening in greeting.

Her greeting falls on deaf ears.

In front of her, leaning against the door, was Ben.

Teresa let out a whimper.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Teresa shook her head, eyes glossy. She slowly walked backward until she found her back up against the nearest wall. She covered her with one hand, letting out an anguished cry.

Her knees gave out on her.

As she does this, Ben walked toward her. He crouched down in front of Teresa to meet her gaze. “Hey, look at me.”

Teresa stared up at him, only to regret it. She let out a scream as she witnessed Ben’s mouth part slightly, black liquid spilling uncontrollably out of his mouth. Teresa moved so quickly she winded up landing on her buttock. Then, it stopped. He weakly and slowly raised an arm out toward Teresa, coughing out. “Hel... Help me...”

“Teresa?” Two hands reached out to grab her. The scream that followed was inhuman to both of their ears. “Hey, it’s me! It’s Thomas!”

“No, you’re not!” Teresa shouts. “You’re wearing _his _face!”__

Thomas’ eyes widened. “Wha—What are you talking about?”

“Ben. The person I’m seeing right now isn’t you, Tom,” Teresa sniffled as she gently removed his hands, “The person I’m seeing is Ben. I’ve been seeing since... since it happened.”

Thomas says nothing, instead listens.

“God, I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Teresa wiped her tears away with her free hand. “I didn’t want my parents to see me like this either, and trust me they’ve done just about everything to make things better.”

“But in the end, I pushed them away,” she continued. A brief sob escaped. “I pushed you away, Tom.”

“I know,” Thomas says softly.

A silence towered over the flat. Teresa said nothing, instead she quietly moved toward Thomas. She let everything out and fell limp in his arms.

* * *

 “Tom, do you think things could’ve gone differently?”

Not knowing what to say, Thomas continued to rub her back. Teresa nuzzled his shoulder in response, smiling faintly, while Thomas’ thumb traced her right shoulder straight up and down.

“I wish it had,” Teresa stared up at his face, searching and Thomas looks down at her, fulfilling her wish. “I wish he’d gone on that plane.”

“Teresa...”

She quietly hummed, nuzzling her head further into Thomas’ shoulder and rests a free hand on Thomas’ chest. Thomas wrapped one arm around Teresa and pulled her closer. “I should’ve saw it coming, should’ve known that he’d be there. But I didn’t, and it’s still all I can think about.”

“Hey,” Thomas whispered gently. Teresa directs her attention back to him. “It’s not your fault for what happened to Ben.”

“But—“

“It’s not, Teresa. Listen, coping with death is never easy. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Thomas sniffled. “But I want you know that Ben is no longer in pain, that he’s in a better place, that he’s continuing to watch over you. He wouldn’t want to see you in pain. He would want to see you happy.”

Teresa nods.

“Your parents would like to see you happy,” Thomas murmurs, smiling weakly. Teresa mimicked him. “I would like to see you happy.”

She mouths a thank you to Thomas. He responded with a you’re welcome. And before Teresa could say anything, warm blood trailed underneath her nose. She used the back of her hand to wipe it away.

Oh, no.

“Is everything okay?” Thomas worriedly asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

A few minutes passed before more blood trailed down. Teresa swore underneath her breath as she ran down the hall, ignoring Thomas’ worrisome comment. She kept running until she was inside the bathroom, holding her stomach, raggedly breathing.

Something was forming inside the very pit of her stomach, like it was ripping her apart, and she didn’t know why.

“Thomas!” Teresa croaked out. “Tom, come—“

It was too late. She bent over, gagged and vomited.

Afterwards, Teresa looked down at the black mass, clutching her sides. She panted, jumping slightly as she feels a gentle hand on her back.

“I’m sorry.” Teresa whispered, fighting back tears. Thomas’ hand rubbed her back in circles.

“It’s okay. It can be cleaned up.” Thomas assured. Teresa sniffled. “Do you feel the need to vomit, again?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay.” Thomas leads Teresa over to the toilet, where she slowly dropped down to her knees. He assisted by holding back the dark-haired girls hair. “Okay, just let me know when you’re ready.”

That was when Teresa vomited again, but this time it felt more painful than the last time. A scream tore through Teresa’s throat. Thomas ushered words of comfort to her until the pain eventually subsided.

* * *

The bathroom floor was clean and no longer smelled of blood. They’re currently seated in the living room and ever since they stepped foot inside Teresa has been quiet, afraid to say anything.

The uncomfortable silence doesn’t last long.

“Is this the first time that it happened?” Thomas’ voice carried no trace of judgement, only understanding. His smile was small, yet his eyes held a glint of sadness.

“No, it...” Teresa quietly swallowed. “The first time it happened was with Ben. We kissed.”

“I didn’t think much of it at first,” she continued, “I just thought it was it was a normal nose bleed, until Ben brought it up. My parents don’t know exactly what it is either.”

“Maybe you’re sick,” Thomas suggested.

“No. No, it’s much more than that.”

She didn’t need excuses.

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

She needed answers.

“I think it’s time that I figure out what’s wrong with me. And I think I know the one place that can help.”


	4. IV. Chaos

Eighteen Years Ago

Wood Dale Hospital

London, England

.

.

It was a couple hours before Teresa woke. Her eyes settled on the darkness, on the ceiling for a bit before eventually turning away to more dimness. No one else was in the room except her, and only her.

Panic was beginning to set in.

“Oh, good you’re finally awake I see.”

Light illuminated the room.

Teresa didn’t say a single word, afraid to. After all, she’s only five-years-old and in a place entirely new to her.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” A young woman with pale white skin, large brown eyes, and hair ([x](https://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/adelaide-kane-photoshoot-2016-1.jpg)) said to her. Teresa’s eyes rested on the woman’s name tag. Nicole Greene it read.

“Nicole, where am I?”

“That’s classified.”

Teresa let out a sigh of frustration.

A minute passed before she tried again.

“Wait.” Teresa said, looking up at her. Nicole looked at Teresa with a calm expression. “My parents. Where are my parents?”

“Also classified.” Nicole says gently, as if casually ripping off a band-aid. “M’sorry.”

“Where are they?!” Teresa lets out a growl, taking everyone else by complete surprise. “Tell me where they are!”

“I can’t.” says Nicole calmly.

“Let me go! Lemme’ go I said!” Tereaa continued to viciously fight. “I said let me go! Let me—“

The needle plunged into her neck. Teresa cried out.

-

Present Day

-

“So, what brings you here?” Someone—The receptionist, Giselle, asked. The young woman had fair skin, dark brown hair, and eyes. ([x](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HBW49UXHEb0/V4Cam21tmuI/AAAAAAAAGOI/F7Sv7y_d1BoW8DIqkU2FvOlTBv1kzZajgCLcB/s1600/keira-knightley-for-madame-figaro-july-2016_3.jpg)) 

Teresa cleared her throat, then composed herself before staring up at the receptionist.

“It’s not everyday that we get the chance to see a new face at Wood Dale Hospital.”

“You sure about that?” Teresa interrogates and the receptionist gulped. “You’re not the least bit curious as to why I’m here today?”

“Hey, hey,” Thomas pulled her aside, apologizing to the receptionist as they walked away. Teresa looked up at Thomas. “What was that about?”

“I don’t even know myself.” Teresa says, answering honestly. “I just snapped. It’s something about this clinic that I don’t like, but I know that there’s a huge reason behi—“

Suddenly, there’s this ringing. Teresa closed her eyes tightly, hands resting on her head. She let out a strangled moan. A faint memory began to play inside her head.

_“Here’s the thing,” Nicole started. “You and I, we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, I admit but did it ever occur to you Teresa that I’m actually trying to help you?”_

_“You’re not trying to help me. You’re keeping me here, away from my parents.” Teresa sneers. Nicole sighs, shaking her head. She grabs Teresa’s hand, and runs her fingers up Teresa’s arm, tracing the large vein._

_“Nicole, what exactly do you hope to gain from this?”_

_Nicole didn’t answer. She just kept glaring at the vein._

Teresa let out a whimper.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” Thomas asked. Teresa vigorously shook her head in response. “Teresa? Hey!”

She collapsed onto Thomas. Seeing no other option, Thomas carried Teresa bridal-style. As Thomas carried her to the door, someone took the opportunity to plunge a needle into Thomas’ neck, rendering him unconscious.

Sedative.

“He’ll do nothing but interfere,” A young woman spoke, then picked Teresa up and carried her. The woman turned to the receptionist and nodded, igniting their plan. The receptionist awaited the arrival of the second person while the woman laid Teresa down on one of the beds.

Her name tag read Nicole Greene. She made her turn to exit, only to stop when Teresa spoke.

“Ah, yes. You’ll see him again.” Nicole says. “Sooner than you think.”

Then the door closed. And on the other side of the room, in a chair, someone woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Greene: (face claim: Adelaide Kane)
> 
> Giselle Cooper: (face claim: Kiera Knightley)


	5. V. Revelation

Minho blinked out of his slumber. He looked ahead, where Teresa remained unconscious, her body stiff. Minho’s movement paused when he heard the sound of a door opening, but the only sound was something tumbling to the floor outside. The person outside swore, swooping down to pick whatever they dropped up.

Seizing his opportunity, Minho went over to the unmoving raven-haired girl. He shook her body gently, while keeping a watchful eye on the door.

“Hey, c’mon, wake up.”

No response.

“If you don’t wake up, we’re going to die here, you hear me?”

Still nothing.

“Hey, wake up.” Teresa’s eyes fluttered open. Relief crossed Minho’s features. The raven-haired girl pushed him away, staring at him in complete shock. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Saving your life.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t need saving. I can take care of myself.”

The door lock began to jiggle.

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Minho carried Teresa over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. Her fists pounded against the Asian’s back. “You’ll thank me later, but for now we have to move. Fast.”

The door opened and all movement comes to a complete halt when both Nicole and Giselle walk in. They move quietly, eyes searching.

The pairs legs awkwardly shift underneath the bed. Minho’s arms were rested at Teresa’s back while her own two hands rested on either side of the Asian’s shoulders, digging into the dragon ink for leverage.

“What do we do?” she whispered, “They’re bound to catch us, right?”

Minho shushed her as the sound of footsteps drifted.

“They’re gone,” announced Minho. “For now.”

Teresa mutely nodded, staring up at Minho. Minho returns the gaze, giving a soft “What?” in response.

“This is how we first met.” said Teresa, referring to their position.

Minho raised a brow. “You’re seriously thinking of reminiscing at a time like this, klutz?”

“Right. Sorry, I was just being stupid.” Minho doesn’t say anything, and instead helped her way crawl out. She turned to him.

“I think it’s time that we find a way out of here, like you said.”

“Hey.”

She turned with a sigh. “Yes?”

“You shouldn’t go out there alone.”

Teresa nods.

“They’re probably still out there.”

“We don’t know if we don’t find out, right?”

She and Minho walk quietly down the hallway, looking every five minutes for any signs of the two women. When they don’t find any for a while, Teresa leads the way toward the main entrance, where they find them talking among themselves. Until Teresa noticed something out of the ordinary.

“Where’s Thomas?”

“Does it really matter?” Minho replies as Teresa keeps a lookout.

“It matters to me! He’s my best friend!” Teresa sighs. “I should’ve never talked him into doing this.”

Minho didn’t respond, his attention focused elsewhere. In that moment Teresa knows their plan failed.

* * *

They’re brought back there. Teresa wakes first with her head rested against Minho’s chest, jolting upward, examining the area in disbelief. “No, no, no.”

Minho blinks once, twice before his eyes settle on the scenery around him. “Shit,” he swore, earning a look from Teresa.

Then Nicole spoke.

“Your blood is special, Teresa.” Nicole explained, smiling in satisfaction at the dark-haired girls shocked expression. “So special that it’s practically deadly.”

“What?”

“She’s telling the truth.” Giselle defended. “You’re not the least bit curious as to what really happened to Ben?”

“How... How do you know about Ben?”

“Oh, we know everything there is to know about you Teresa.” says Nicole with a smirk. Teresa flinched.

“Ben did not die from an unexplained cause.” added Giselle. “Ben died from the the transfusion of black blood in your system.”

Teresa shook her head. “No. No, that’s impossible.”

“Have you ever gotten a nose bleed? Vomited?” Nicole urged. “Anything that you couldn’t really explain?”

Teresa doesn’t say anything, giving them her answer.

“You’re not alone in this, Teresa.” Nicole folded her arms. “In fact there’s one more person who possesses the same blood type as you do. Minho.”

“Minho?” Teresa repeats, turning to the boy sitting across from her. Minho looked away, but could still feel Teresa’s eyes on him.

“The name you spoke without even realizing it?” Nicole reminded. “He said your name too before passing out.”

“But how is that even—“

“Possible?” Nicole finished for her. Teresa nodded. “Simple. You and Minho are connected, in more ways than you could ever imagine.”

“What do you mean?” Teresa asks carefully. She is caught off guard when Nicole takes her arm. She wasn’t quite sure what to think.

“Allow me to show you.”

Minho shakes his head, “No. No, if you’re going to do this then Teresa at least deserves to know the truth. Not just our connection, but the whole truth.”

“Come along,” Giselle ushered Teresa, ignoring Minho.

“Teresa,” Minho calls softly. She slowly turned and looked at him in shock. “Please, don’t go with them. You won’t like their version of the truth. Trust me.”

“Minho, I hardly know you.”

“I hardly know you either. And yet...”

“Minho,” Giselle warned, tone stern.

Teresa started to shake her head, a single tear making its way down her cheek. She doesn’t think there is a proper way to describe what’s happening right now, but all she knows is that she wants nothing more than to continue hearing what this stranger had to say.

“Take her away.” Nicole ordered. “I’ll deal with him.”

Teresa and Minho’s eyes met.

 _You and Minho are connected, in more ways than you could ever imagine_ , Nicole’s words echoed inside Teresa’s head as Teresa subconsciously reached out her toward him. She could see the conflict burn in Minho’s eyes.

It’s the last thing she saw before the door slammed entirely shut.

* * *

They’re both lead into an abandoned room. Teresa spotted the two hospital beds including a tray of two separate liquids retaining the same exact color. Before Teresa could say anything, she is forcibly lead to one of the beds. Teresa could feel Minho’s eyes on her as she’s gently laid down, and suddenly she feels something radiating off of him: Regret.

“We have come up with a serum that we thought might be more suitable for you both. It’s only fair to warn you that you will experience excruciating pain during this process.” While speaking, Nicole injected Teresa in the neck. She let out a hiss. “Oh, and if you’re still deciding on who’s indeed telling the truth Teresa, you’ll see who’s right in the end.”

And then, in sync, their eyes closed.


	6. VI. Connection

Teresa let out a little gasp, her body lurching forward, only to bounce back. It only took two minutes for the dark-haired girl to realize that she’d been standing in her childhood bedroom. Teresa’s ears perked up at the sound of someone humming, the familiar noise was enough to make butterflies form in her stomach, but she holds it off.

There stood five-year-old Teresa, giving herself a once over in the mirror, her haired styled half-up and in a collar black sleeve scalloped dress. Teresa had just finished around the time someone softly knocked on the door. She turned to see both her parents.

Mr. Agnes smiled, “Hi, sweetheart, do you mind if we come in? Your mother and I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Shall we?” Mr. Agnes nodded his head in the direction of the bed. The three take a seat.

“It’s about what happened last night.” He made a face of grimace. “You were coughing quite a lot.”

“Yes, but mommy gave me some cough medicine that same night.” Teresa assured, smiling brightly. “I’m feeling much better now, Dad.”

“I don’t think you are, dear.” To further prove her point, Teresa’s mother took the pillowcase she’d slept on, which was now coated in black stains.

“Wha—What is—“

“I think it’s time that we pay a visit to the hospital.” Mr. Agnes suggests, taking Teresa’s hand. “We’ve done just about everything we can to treat this. Wood Dale is the only solution for you to get better. You do understand that, don’t you?”

Young Teresa nods.

“We’ll be downstairs in a minute,” he told her.

“Okay, Dad.” Teresa happily replies, heading downstairs. Mr. Agnes’ small smile weakens, turning to his wife.

Teresa was about to question them until she heard her mothers voice,

“I can’t believe that this is happening again, Gabriel.” she frustratedly rubbed her temples, “I thought our daughter was going to have a chance at a happy, normal life but I guess she’s not.”

“Nat.”

Mrs. Agnes shakes her head, eyes glossy. “I never wanted this for her, Gabe. I never wanted her to have the same gene as me. As you.”

“I didn’t want this either for her, Nat, but it happened.”

“So, what do you suppose we do?”

“The best we can,” He pulls her into an embrace. “And that best starts with Wood Dale. We’ll figure out the rest from there. We always do, love.”

Back in the abandoned room, a single tear slid down Teresa’s cheek. Nicole tilted her head in interest as she looked on.

* * *

The drive to Wood Dale wasn’t terrible. Teresa felt less afraid the more her parents spoke to her. Eventually, they made it to the hospice and ever since they walked inside Teresa’s hand did not leave her parents’ grasp, even in the waiting room.

A person called for Teresa, a bright smiled plastered on the woman’s face. The family stood up, guiding their daughter toward the smiling woman. As the four walk down the hallway, a weird feeling begins to form at the pit of Teresa’s stomach.

Teresa’s ears overheard the woman say something rather quickly before being roughly grabbed, making her cry out, reaching out for her parents. “Mom! Dad!”

“Teresa!” They launched at them, only to be forcibly grabbed by two other employees. In their hands were syringes. They made eye contact with the young crying girl before plunging the needles in Mr. and Mrs. Agnes’ necks, making them lose consciousness.

“No, Mom! Dad!” Teresa sobbed, struggling against the woman. “Let me go! MOM! DAD!”

Giselle fought back her tears at seeing Teresa screaming for her parents, while Nicole watched with a blank expression. Giselle panicked slightly when Teresa slumped in her trance. But Teresa’s body moving, including her breathing relived them both.

“How long does she have?” Giselle asked.

“Don’t worry she’s almost done.” answers Nicole. “They’ll both be done soon.”

“I hope you’re right about that, Nicole.”

* * *

“Oh, good you’re finally awake I see.”

Light illuminated the room.

Teresa didn’t say a single word, afraid to.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” A young woman with pale white skin, large brown eyes, and hair said to her. Teresa’s eyes rested on the woman’s name tag. Nicole Greene it read.

“Nicole, where am I?”

“Room 107.”

“No, I mean where am I?”

“Wood Dale Hospital.”

“Wait.” Teresa said, looking up at her. Nicole looked at Teresa with a calm expression. “My parents. Where are my parents?”

“I can’t tell you that” Nicole says gently, as if casually ripping off a band-aid. “M’sorry.”

“Where are they?!” Teresa lets out a growl, taking everyone else by complete surprise. “Tell me where they are!”

“I can’t.” says Nicole calmly.

“Let me go! Lemme’ go I said!” Tereaa continued to viciously fight. “I said let me go! Let me—“

The needle plunged into her neck. Teresa cried out.

* * *

 

The very next morning, Teresa was escorted by Nicole to the hospital cafeteria where she’s seated to a specific table, away from other patients. The young girl stared down at her prepared tray.

Scrambled eggs. Bacon. Biscuit. A glass of orange juice.

Decent.

“You too, huh?” Teresa looked forward toward the source. A boy about her age was sitting across from her, but why? He was Asian, had short, edgy black hair and eyes.

Teresa only nodded in response.

“My name is Minho Park, but I mostly go by Minho.” He held his hand out in greeting. “What’s yours?”

“Teresa.” They shook hands. “Teresa Agnes.”

“So, Minho might I ask what brings you here to Wood Dale?” Teresa asked, using her knife to cut into the biscuits surface. She then applied jelly from the packet and stacked it like a sandwich. She bite into it.

“I’ve been diagnosed with this mysterious illness,” Minho gulped down some orange juice before setting the empty glass down. “It’s strange. It’s nothing but pitch black. The blood I mean.”

“I have it too, Minho.” Teresa admits. “I, uh, there were black stains on my pillowcase. It happened before I...” she stops to clear her throat. “I just know I have whatever this _is_.”

“Listen, I don’t know what they want from us exactly but just know that I’ll be right there next to you.” Teresa’s breath caught in her throat. “I know you’re scared. I am too, but I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Okay.”

Minho kept his word. Throughout their time in Wood Dale he protected her, made sure she’d been unharmed, even when she worried about his condition or the horrible bruises. As time went on they got older, wiser, and eventually their visitations were less frequent.

They’re eleven when their last day approaches. They’ve gotten a bit taller. Minho looks about the same, though his hair seems to be growing. Like Minho, Teresa’s hair grew too, but in silky waves.

“So, how does it feel escaping this hell hole?” teased Minho with one eyebrow raised amusingly, making Teresa laugh.

“I’m just really glad that it’s over.”

“Yeah,” agrees Minho. He scratches the back of his neck. “I’ll miss seeing you around though.”

Teresa lowered her gaze and blushed. “Me too.” she mumbled as she raised her head to look up at him.

“Hmm?”

“I said that I’d—“

“I heard you.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. Minho smirked at her.

Teresa shoves him. Minho bounces back. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Because you’re a nothing but a—“ Teresa let out a high pitched squeal, falling forward. Minho quickly caught the dark-haired girl, balancing her.

“Are you alright?”

Teresa nodded.

“Good.” Minho knowingly smirked, and even though she doesn’t see it, Teresa knows somethings coming. “Yeah, good to know. Klutz.”

“Shut it.”

Nicole and Giselle jumped in surprise at Teresa’s soft gasp.

Her mind flashed to that day.

Both of them let out a grunt and fell forward.

“Yes, I know it’s interesting, now would you mind getting off me?” Minho grumbled. Teresa’s mouth fell open, and disbelief spread across her face. “Oh, and you should watch where you’re going.”

“No, _you_ should watch where you’re going.”

“I was.” Minho says matter-of-factly. “You weren’t. And yet here we are.” His tone reeked of sarcasm.

“You’re horrible, you know that?”

“Says the klutz who can’t even watch where she’s going.”

Teresa sniffled. “This whole time... You were...”

After that comment, Teresa climbed off Minho’s lap and stood, continuing her original path.

“Hey.”

She turned with a huff. “What?”

“What were you going to say?” Teresa pleaded, closing her eyes tightly as tears freely flown down her cheeks. “Please...”

“You know what? Just forget it.”

Teresa rolled her eyes and walked away. At the same time that Minho had been watching her leave, he suffered a sudden, minor nose bleed. As his fingers tried to found the blood, he looked up and found Teresa to be gone.

Minho’s laugh was short. “It was you. After all this time searching I’ve come to find you again. Teresa.”

They both woke as they loudly gasped for air. Then their eyes met, blood trailing down their right nostrils. Slowly, they turn their attention to the two women, panting harshly.

Then Giselle spoke.

“I think it’s time that we start wrapping things up.”

They quietly wait on the ring leaders response.

“Well spoken, I couldn't agree more.”


	7. VII. After

“I’ll lead you to your friend,” Nicole informed Teresa. “I can assure that Thomas is not harmed.”

“That’s a relief, I’m glad Tom is going to be okay.” Teresa said, walking side by side with her. “I’m looking forward to seeing him.”

Nicole ignored her. Minho scoffed. 

“No need to be jealous,” Giselle said to him.

After that enthusiasm, Minho couldn’t help but wonder about the two of them, even though Teresa made it perfectly clear that their relationship was only platonic. Still, this didn’t stop Minho from having doubts.

“It’s right through here.” Nicole said, leading them toward the main entrance. Teresa gave a confused look. “I’m well aware that the two have been here before.”

“Clearly.”

“Thomas is behind the receptionist desk,” Giselle says matter-of-factly, and Teresa runs before Giselle is even done talking. Nicole rolled her eyes and Teresa is in the middle of hugging Thomas when she walked over.

“Are you hurt?” Thomas whispers, cupping Teresa’s face with both hands to examine for any bruises. Teresa shook her head and gives a soft ‘I’m fine’ to him.

They share another hug. Pulling away, Teresa gazes up at Minho. The Asian does not look her way. In fact, he’s looking straight at Nicole. She mimicked his movement.

“It’s only fair that I inform you both that this was your final test.” Nicole announced. “There will not be another one.”

“Even though the two of you will never be cured just now that as of today your connection is stronger than it’s even been before,” she continues. “You’ve both had to endure unimaginable pain in order to get where you are today. But just know that in the end you’ve found each other again.” 

Minho and Teresa exchanged looks.

“And for that I’m grateful.” To their surprise, Nicole smiled. Giselle smiled too.

“Well, you chicks got a sick and twisted way of showing it.” Minho commented. Teresa, along with Thomas, agreed.

As Thomas and Teresa make their way out of the double doors, Minho is stopped by a light tap on his shoulder. Giselle.

“Of course.” Minho snorts, “You couldn’t let me leave without another lecture, right?”

“No. Actually it’s something else.”

Minho raised a brow. Giselle grabbed Minho by his shoulder, leaned forward to whisper into his ear, and Minho’s eyes widened in shock. Minho doesn’t hear Teresa calling for him, instead he finds himself mesmerized by the words the brunette spoke only minutes ago.

“Minho! You coming?” Teresa reminded him. The Asian quickly snapped out of it, brushing it off with a “Yeah!” and begins heading toward her.

“Off you go, and good luck to you.” Even though Giselle is saying it to the both of them, it’s mainly aimed at Minho. In response the Asian gives her a strange look.

Nicole stands next to the brown-haired woman. “Ah, Giselle, what did you do this time?”

Giselle shrugged her shoulders, as if it were no big deal. “I was only sharing some last minute advice with him.”

“Which is?” urged Nicole.

Giselle hummed softly.

“Zelle...”

“Okay, fine!” Giselle shouts, and Nicole resists the urge to laugh at how quickly she cracked. “I may or may not provided Minho with another truth.”

“Did it ever occur to you that now might not have been the best time?” Nicole tells her. Giselle rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t have waited?”

“No.”

Nicole sighed. “I hope they figure this out together.”

“They will.” Giselle says with confidence. Nicole turned to her. “They have to.”

“Yeah, well, I just hope you’re right.”


	8. VIII. Unexpected

Teresa hesitated, eying the door thoughtfully. She raised a hand to knock, only to stop mid-action. The dark-haired girl ended up taking a seat on the doorstep, letting out a sigh of frustration.

This entire situation was messy. It took Teresa a good while to actually cope from it. She had learned the truth. Tension was highly predictable at this point. If anyone had a answer to that _one_ question, it was them.

Support is what Teresa needed at the moment.

“Teresa?” Thomas questioned. She looked up to see her best friend, groceries in hand, presumably headed to his own residence. “Hey, why aren’t you inside? Did you have a disagreement with your parents?”

 _A eighteen year shocker is more like it_ , Teresa’s mind cried out. When the brunette doesn’t respond, Thomas decides to take a seat right next to her.

“That bad, huh?”

“My parents lied to me, Tom. This whole time they’ve been keeping this secret. This eighteen year secret, not caring how much it would hurt me. They’re the reason why I am the way I am.” Teresa glanced at the still closed door before turning to Thomas. “A lot happened in that room while you were knocked out, but the biggest takeaway for me was that my parents inherited the same exact gene, the same gene I have that I still have no clue where it originated from in the first place. They have to know something.”

“Teresa, I don’t think now is the best time for that.” Thomas gave Teresa an empathetic, yet understanding look. Teresa wanted to object, but decided to close her mouth, hearing him out. “If you go barging in now your parents might think that somethings wrong. Besides, you haven’t spoken to them since...” He stopped for a few minutes, looking at her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Look, I can understand that your parents kept this a secret from you for as long as they did, but take in consideration of how painful that burden must’ve been for them to keep during those eighteen years.” Thomas says in a whisper. “I think it’s best that you wait.”

Teresa sighed. “Fine. You win.”

Thomas was about to say something, to Teresa, until she noticed someone walking away and the inked tattoo made her abruptly stand up. Without even uttering a goodbye to Thomas, she gave chase. Her legs slacked, getting weaker with each jog as Minho seemed to walk further and further away. She comes to a stop, hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

“I wonder what Minho wanted.” Teresa panted. Thomas stood right beside her. “Actually, I can never tell nowadays. Have you noticed how less talkative he’s been since we left?”

“Yeah.”

“Giselle told him something.” Teresa stared up at him, eyes burning. I’m not sure what, but what I do know that Minho hasn’t been the same since. Trust me, I know, I can feel it.”

“You should talk to him,” suggested Thomas. “Let me know how the conversation goes. Meanwhile, I have groceries to put up.”

“Okay.” With a wave, the two head their separate ways.

\- - -

Teresa ends up finding Minho at Blood Moon, a local pub. When she got closer to him, Minho was halfway finished with his beer, setting it down after taking yet another sip. She slowly approached him. “Minho, why are you—?”

“Because I can,” Minho fumed, making Teresa flinch. “And I certainly don’t need your pity either.”

“What’s your problem?” Teresa demanded. The customers stopped and stared in their direction.

“What’s my problem?” he repeated, towering over her. Teresa stepped back a few feet. “You’re my problem!”

“You don’t mean that, Minho.” Teresa defended. “I know you don’t.”

Minho heaved a heavy sigh. Teresa gave him a look of remorse.

“Whatever Giselle said to you, it’s getting to your head. So bad to the point that you’re avoiding me and I don’t know why.” Teresa’s voice cracked. “So, please Minho just tell me.”

“Teresa.” Minho murmurs. When Teresa looks at him, she notices how conflicted he really looked. “I can’t tell you. At least not yet.”

“Wait, what?”

Instead of answering, Minho instead walks over to where he’d been sitting, filling around inside his pockets. A twenty dollar bill is placed down on the bar, much to the enthusiasm of the bartender. Minho puts on his jacket, and a tiny part of Teresa panics at the thought.

“No. No, you’re not leaving. Not until you talk to me.”

Minho weakly chuckled. “We’ve already talked, remember?”

“Just talk to me.”

Minho ignored her comment, the two lightly brushing shoulders on his way out. “Take care of yourself.”

“I can’t do that.” she whipped her head around, eyes glossy. “Not without you.”

For a moment, Teresa feels his body go rigid. She feels as if she got through to him. Then he straightens up, and continues walking, much to her dismay.

Teresa allowed herself to cry.

She knew that it would happen.

It was all too much to bare after all.


	9. IX. Void

The next few days ran together. There was still no sign of Minho. Teresa had returned to her depressed state, much quicker than expected. Thomas wasn’t sure what to do, his methods of comfort having zero effect on her. Each time he visited, they only talked about Minho and how worried she’d been. During their last discussion, Teresa claimed that her voice could no longer reach him nor could she feel his pain. In the end, Thomas just wanted his friend to feel better.

He also really, _really_ wanted to punch Minho.

Thomas walked out of the flat and promised her he’d return. He makes a trip to Starbucks, ordering two caramel macchiatos. He was just about to turn to leave, when he noticed a familiar patch of black hair seated at one of the empty tables. Thomas was there in an instant, staring in complete disbelief.

Minho turned to him, black eyes piercing.

“You know as much as I’d like to make a scene in here right now I’m not going to.” Thomas casually took a seat. “I also know that I’m not the person you’d really like to talk to right now, but just hear me out—I’ve done everything that I’ve could, everything I’ve can to make the situation better. Teresa doesn’t see it that way. Even when I try to ease the pain, she thinks it’s helpless to be fixed. I tried, Minho. I tried to make things right but in the end it’s never enough for her.”

No response from the Asian followed so Thomas continued,

“Minho, she cares about you more than I’ve seen her care about anyone. Do you know what she said to me the last time we spoke? She told me that she couldn’t reach you, as if you vanished off the face of the Earth. She couldn’t feel you anymore, and that thought alone terrifies her. It’s quite scary, how much she actually cares.”

“It’s almost like you sound jealous, Thomas.”

“No. A concerned friend is what I’m being.” defends Thomas. “I’ve never once thought of Teresa that way. I see her as a sister, nothing more.”

Minho’s body relaxed. Thomas took a sip of his coffee before he spoke once more. “You know what I want you to do? I want you to take this coffee right here,” he hands Minho the untouched cup. “and bring it to Teresa’s apartment. Then I want you to knock on the door and wait for her. If she doesn’t, do your little connection thingy, and once she opens that door you apologize. Not to hard, right?”

“No.” Thank you, he wants to say.

Thomas smiles. “Good luck.”

\- - -

Apartment 1B.

Minho stood outside, coffee in hand. He doesn’t hear anything on the other side, assuming she’s asleep. His assumption proves to be false once he hears movement.

He slowly raised a hand to knock. The tap is light. Hesitant.

“Thomas, is that you? Listen, that was awfully nice of you but I could make do without Starbucks.”

Minho found it hard to breathe.

Inside the apartment, Teresa hummed in curiousity, quietly making her way over to the unopened door.

“It’s not like you to not answer me, Tom.”

Minho’s heart was pounding hard.

“If you did in fact bring me coffee then I’d rather you not leave it outside.” At the door she placed her hand on the knob, turning it slightly, but it didn’t open. Minho’s grip loosened a little, setting a crack in the door.

For a second, blue met black. It took all of Minho’s strength to prevent Teresa from seeing him entirely, even it was only brief. It continues like that, them having a tug of war with the door, fighting the urge to not fall apart together.

“Where’d you go?” Teresa pleaded, only to have her question unanswered. “After weeks not hearing from you I at least deserve an explanation.”

“Teresa, I can’t.” Minho shook his head. “I can’t do this.”

She can’t take it anymore. She’s done hearing the pathetic excuses.

She opens the door, only to see her other half no longer outside. So she takes what he brought over. The coffee is warm, but it’s not enough to heal her aching heart.

He’s returned to London. She’ll see him again. She doesn’t know when or how exactly, but she’ll see Minho again.

She’s sure of that.


	10. X. Link

Morning dawned in an atmosphere of gloominess. Mud squished under her feet and quickly soaked her converse. Her dark brown, wavy shoulder-length bob lightly bounced with each step. She scanned the list of names.

When Teresa saw the wrong name, she decided to walk down the next aisle. She comes to a complete stop when she sees the inscription on his tombstone.

_Here Lies Benjamin “Ben” Hartley_

_Son of Alison & Michael Hartley_

_Born July 11, 1988_

_Died March 12, 2018_

Teresa knelt and placed down the white rose, eyes on the headstone. She closed them for a minute and reopened them to the quietness of Hollow Grove Cemetery, feeling much calmer than before.

“Hi, Ben.” she whispered softly. “I bet you’re wondering what took me so long.”

“A lot has happened since you passed away. Confusing things.” Teresa laughed a little. “I couldn’t really explain it to you even if I tried. I’m still trying to process all of it.”

“Ben.” Her lip began to tremble. “Words can’t even begin to describe how sorry I am that this happened to you. I can’t take back what happened that day but if I could, I would. More than anything.”

Her body trembled.

“But I do know that you’re in a better place now.” She sniffled and smiled.

Teresa stood and tucked her hands in her front jacket pockets. “Goodbye, Ben.” She gave one last look, then turned and left.

———

Now home, Teresa retrieved the key from her purse and inserted it into the lock. She unlocked the door and walked inside. As she stepped inside, she’s taken aback by the brood figure sitting by the table.

“Thomas let me in,” He answered her question. “Thomas told me that you gave him a spare key. Turns out he could never find out, until now. So you can relax.”

Minho sensed her quietness and said nothing in return, fingers lightly tapping on wood. Teresa brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting and reacting toward you. You were going through a lot, while I was selfishly acting on a whim, showing no consideration for your feelings.” Minho spoke in a soft tone. “I do hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Yes,” she tells him, almost quietly. “Yes, I forgive you.”

He meets her eyes, no longer afraid.

“Honestly, I didn’t know what to think after what Giselle told me.” he says. “At first I didn’t believe it, but I did. That’s why I left in search of it.”

“In search of what, Minho?”

“A cure.”

Teresa’s eyes widened.

“Giselle told me that not all hope is lost. That there is one out there.”

“But Nicole said that we can’t be cured remember?”

“I know.” Minho says. Teresa looked at him in confusion. He walked toward her. “But the thought of being cured, of no longer being sick, the endless possibilities of living a normal life wasn’t something I originally pictured.”

“What exactly did you picture?”

“This.” To prove his point, Minho took both of Teresa’s hands, intertwining them with his own. She glanced at their joined hands, then back up at him. “This is what I pictured.”

In that moment, Minho made it perfectly clear.

“I wouldn’t change anything.” He told Teresa.

He did not want normalcy.

Teresa closes her eyes.

She gives their locked hands a light squeeze, experimenting.

She does it again. And again.

“Teresa?”

“I...” She trails off. She cannot properly form the words as they get stuck in her throat. Teresa opens her eyes, and looks into his, terrified. “I don’t... I don’t know what might happen.”

“It’s okay,” Minho whispers, knowing the presumption was coming. “We’ll figure it out together.”

Teresa exhaled shakily, nodding her head. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, their breathing slow and steady.


End file.
